Beyond the Dream
by Wills lil angel
Summary: Caels is the daughter of a governor and one of the most highly respected women in St George. But it changes when her brother turns up after 5 years and her secret is revealed and who is William Turner?
1. Oh Brother!

Summary: The Governor of St George went over to Port Royal with his daughter Michaela to witness the Commodores ceremony seeing that the Prince of England Charles could not make it. On arrival Michaela (or Caels) meets Will Turner a dashing (and incredibly HOT!) blacksmith. They become friends and Caels falls in love but PotC happens and Will runs off with Elizabeth leaving Caels very peeved off.  
  
Chapter one: Oh Brother!  
  
This was all my bloody fathers idea. I think I looked like a total meringue. My father had arranged this stupid ball to get my mind off the one thing that made me happy, William Turner. "Michaela, would you care to dance?" Prince Charles rudely interrupted my thoughts, which caused me to mutter "Bloody hell!" Charles looked at me a bit startled at my language. To him I'd always been the sweet polite governors daughter from St George, England. Of course this is also where Charles lived, though escaping to Port Royal nearest to Jamaica kept him off my back.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
I stood on the dock of Port Royal, men in red coats hurrying by. My father was talking to a man who I believe was Governor Swann. A young lady stood beside him. She was looking quite faint. I soon noticed that she was wearing a corset. She'd soon have to get used to it seeing I've been wearing one since I was twelve. "Hello Madame." I was startled by a young man bowing before me. When he straightened up I noticed he was incredibly good looking man (and when I say good looking I mean very good looking.) He was quite young maybe a bit older than me. "Thank-you sir." I said most politely. He smiled before Governor Swann waltzed over with my father beside him. "Mister Turner, I believe you've met Miss Warner. Her Father is the Governor of St George." Mister Turner smiled quite shyly before backing away." Turning to me Governor Swann said to me "This is William Turner, our towns blacksmith." The Governor nodded to William and William took off.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Charles gingerly took my hand and led me onto the dance floor of out St George mansion. The pale blue dress swam around me as Charles guided me along. Charles talked for ages his voice sounding just like a whisper over the top of the graceful music. I wasn't listening to a word he said, but nodding occasionally kept him happy so he talked even more while I was off in a daydream.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Where are Will and Elizabeth?" I asked Governor Swann the next morning after father and I had arrived back from a peaceful night in Jamaica though father would not stop making racist comments the whole time. We had arrived back to find the joint had been blown to pieces, no doubt by pirates. Governor Swann shook his head roughly before changing the subject.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
I soon felt tired and excused myself, passing father I gave him a kiss on the cheek, which he insisted on. It took me a great deal of time to climb the stairs in the heavy dress. By the time I reached my room I felt as though I could fall on my bed and go straight to sleep, despite the heavily tightened corset. But, no. I was greeted by a band of maids as soon as I opened the door. They dragged me over to the bed to get me changed. After a lot of asking about the ball, pulling and tugging, the maids bustled off and I crawled into my bed and lay my head on the pillow.  
  
I woke quite suddenly to a rattling in the window then watched it slam shut. Shit! I thought automatically. "Who's there?" I called into the darkness. A hearty laugh filled the room before the man spoke " 'ello sis." 


	2. Well?

Chapter 2: Well?  
  
"Jack Sparrow!" I jumped out of bed in a hurry and jumped into my brother's arms. "What the hell are ye' doin' here, Jack? Ye' better watch out, cause if father finds out you're here in St George he'll kill you and I'm not kidding, he shot Geoffrey the servant after he had taken a piece of bread from the kitchen." I said as I pulled away from him. "Well lass," Jack had always called me lass but it was acceptable seeing he was a pirate. "I came to see you about Will." "Well?" "I can't tell ye' now but I need you to come back to the Pearl with me. Will's there and he needs cheering up." "And you're asking me because...?" Letting out a hearty laugh Jack "Well lass after I saw Will look at ye' in Port Royal when ye first met, I noticed the smile on young Wills face." "You were there? Why didnae come and see me then Jack?" Jack put a finger to his chin in thought. "There might have bin' a slight difficulty there lass, seein' I was soon locked up."  
  
"What?" I stared at him in awe. "Well I obviously escaped didn't I?" I stared at my highly tanned and dreadlocked brother. It had completely slipped my mind on how Jack knew Will and Elizabeth. "So when they said Will had run off with a pirate to save Elizabeth. They were talking about you?" Jack smirked. "Well are ye' comin' with me or not?" I sighed doubtfully "The fact is Jack if I went with you, if Father found me, he'd shoot me and then hang you, savvy?"  
  
Jack made his way to the window "I'll be back in three weeks on the first night of the fourth week. You can leave it or take it and I'll need an answer then, savvy lass?" I nodded my head and he was gone.  
  
~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three weeks passed no worries and it wasn't before long that the news of The Black Pearl being in town was everywhere. Father asked me if I'd seen Jack and I answered with "I most certainly have not and if I had I would have told you Father in order for you to consult him on his behaviour." Father seemed most pleased with my little excuse and didn't bring up the topic again.  
  
On the morning of the first day of the fifth week father woke me early. "Michaela are you up yet? Remember we are to have lunch with Prince Charles in two hours." At that I was up and the maids dressed me in no time.   
  
Wearing a scarlet dress with an even tighter corset than the dress I had worn to the Ball I descended down the staircase of the manor and came face to face with Father. "Ready then?" He asked looking at me as if he'd never seen me before. "Yes, thank-you Father." I said as quickly as I could before be clambered into the coach awaiting us for the half-hour ride.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack looked up at Will sitting up in the crows nest, staring out to sea. Jack, in all his years, as a pirate had never seen a man so depressed. He remembered he hadn't been that depressed even when Elizabeth had burnt all his rum.  
  
"Captain!" Jacks thoughts suddenly were broken into by his wife Anamaria. She walked up to him and put an arm around his belted waist. "You've bin' thinking 'bout Will again haven't ye?" Sighing deeply he muttered "Poor kid. He shouldn't 'ave to go through this much." "Well, maybe ye' sister will come with us and he might cheer up, savvy?" Jack sighed "Love, this is Caels we're talkin' 'bout. She's so damn stubborn."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunch was very uneventful. Charles and Father just talked about politics and how the weather was. (typical male.) While Father talked to Charles' mother, Charles invited me on a tour of the vineyard.   
  
"Michaela." (they're still on full name basis) He turned towards me and took my hand. "I have been thinking about this for a long time and I was wondering if you would marry me?" I gasped and nearly fainted at that point. "Um..." "It is all right if you would like some time to reply." I closed my eyes "Yes I would like a day or two, to reply." I curtsied, before I was on my way. 


	3. Will Turner

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that no one knows, savvy? I wish I owned Will though. (I've made a promise to a friend that Jack is hers)   
  
Chapter 3: Will Turner  
  
"Well Jack, I'm proud of ye'. This is the first time ye've avoided the temptation to enter a joint with a bang." Jack threw back his head and laughed. "I didnae want to throw Will out of his little dreams. And besides, he's the only way I can get Caels away from her bloody father." Anamaria walked down the plank and onto the dry land.  
  
They had already been docked for a day, but the crew left the next day to do whatever pirates do on their days off with strict instructions to be back on the fourth day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked through the markets, looking at stalls selling everything from boots to brooches. In a dark alley stood women, whores most likely yelling out to men as they walked past. Then I saw what I was looking for.  
  
Jack pushed his way through the square, obviously in a hurry. He had in tow, Anamaria, Will and Jacks first mate Red. When Jack spotted me, motioned towards a blacksmiths forge. (A/N: yes I know, I know) I walked that way trying not to look suspicious and snuck in the forge.   
  
Jack was already standing there rum bottle in hand and some old blacksmith at his feet. "Aye lass, good of ye' to make it." Will looked up at me before I turned my head to look at Jack. "I said I would and here I am." Jack laughed.   
  
I looked around at the little group of pirates. Anamaria hadn't changed a bit since I'd last seen her and Red, well he'd always been the other brother. Will was different though. I hadn't seen him for a few months but his soft brown eyes were slashed with sadness and he looked well...depressed in a nicer term.  
  
"Well, I'm riskin' a marriage to a very important royal bein here with you." I said matter-of-factly. Anamaria laughed before pulling me into a hug. "Oh my lil' girl ain't so lil' an innocent no more is she?" I smiled before I said to Jack. "I hear rumours ye've got a wife now Jack." "Aye that would be correct, Caels. Im and Ana got married a few months back." I saw from the corner of my eye Jack give Red a very evil look. "Anyways, are ye comin' or not?" Jack asked. Wills head shot up from looking at the dirty ground, in interest. "I will Jack, but I've gotta talk to Father first savvy?" Jack nodded before he turned around and walked back into the crowded streets.  
  
As I stepped out I ran into about five naval officers. All bowing curtly, they greeted me and asked how I was. "I'm well. Thank-you officers." I replied before running back to the manor to speak to father.   
  
"Father, I have been asked to go to dinner with the prince tonight." I said very politely. Father smiled a broad grin. "And you shall go dearest." I thanked him and went upstairs to pack my bag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will sat on his bed thinking. Two thought ran through his mind. Why the hell had Jack told me that Michaela was coming on board? And I think I need a hug (okay only joking) the second thought was well kinda like well: I miss Elizabeth and I'm gonna kill that bloody Commodore. (He's a bit emotional, savvy?)  
  
Soon it became dark and Will heard the sounds of footsteps on the deck. Guessing that it was Caels, he yawned and climbed into his bed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: See the pretty button in the corner click on it and it will be like my late Christmas present and besides I need help!  
  
A/N I'm a bit of an Orlando fan so I started rewriting LotR so here's a preview, savvy?  
  
Lord of the rings script: Take 2  
  
GALADRIEL: The world has changed: I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth. Oh Crap! Gimme the script! This English stuff is so complicated! You know I only read minds in English, Duh!  
  
DIRECTOR PETER JACKSON: Quit ya blabbin'. I've got better things in life to do. Like have lunch with Orlando Bloom!  
  
GALADRIEL: Can I come to?  
  
PETER JACKSON: No!  
  
GALADRIEL: Can you get his autograph for me?  
  
PETER JACKSON: And ACTION!  
  
GALADRIEL: Righty'o Joe! The world has changed: I feel it in the water, I feel it in the um...dirt (!), I smell mm... lunch. Oh right. Much that once was is lost, for none now live to remember it.  
  
Key objects: iron ladle, molten gold, Noldorin Forge, flickering firelight.  
  
GALADRIEL: It began with the forging of the great um... yeah you know what I'm talkin' about.  
  
IMAGE: Three rings each set with a gem are handed freely out to civilians of Middle Earth. The winners of the talent quest are: Galadriel for her amazing scaring the crap out of people by looking like she should be booked into a mental institution act, Gil-Galad for his swallowing flames that are burning on sticks (had to go on life support for a month after that stunt) and last and most certainly least Cirdan for being able to wrestle a cave troll (brain damage). These are the winners of the rings  
  
ORLANDO BLOOM SUDDENLY MARCHES UP WEARING HIS BLOND WIG AND LOOKING LIKE WELL... LEGOLAS!  
  
ORLANDO: Uh-huh. Not good! I want Legolas to have the ring for winning Mister Middle-Earth five times in a row!  
  
PETER JACKSON: Well...I spose.  
  
GALADRIEL GOES UP AND SLAPS PETER JACKSON  
  
GALADRIEL: Fine you can sleep on the couch tonight!  
  
PETER JACKSON (mutters) Why hadn't we hired Cate Blanchett when we had the chance?  
  
ORLANDO: Because she was not an elf, stupid!   
  
ORLANDO HITS PETER JACKSON OVER THE HEAD  
  
PETER JACKSON: Got a point there, pretty boy. AND ACTION!  
  
GALADRIEL: Three were given to the Elves, stupid, talent, quests... fattest oops I mean fairest of all beans.  
  
IMAGE: Seven rings held up high by the short peoples (dwarves) that think they're so important.  
  
GALADRIEL: The short peoples that thought they were so good were um... stupid and well... What was that line again? 


	4. Dreams and a steady heartbeat

Chapter 4: Dreams and a steady heartbeat  
  
I had managed to get out of the house without no-one noticing. The cold breeze hit me with a blast and I shivered as I walked down the cobblestone road. It was all fine until I ran into one of the naval officers standing near the docks. "Miss Warner! What are you doing out this late at night." I snickered this was Thomas. He was young and so bloody gullible. "Thomas, dear I'm sleepwalking and you shall not think anything different." Thomas nodded and I kept on my way to the Pearl.  
  
I soon arrived and was greeted by my brother. "Wow! This is a hell of a big ship!" I smiled as I walked across the deck. Jack laughed "Aye, lass. That she is." I sighed and was taken down to my cabin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No!" Will heard shouting and he opened his eyes quickly. He didn't know why. The sea was still quietly rocking the huge ship and the breeze fluttered through the window. Then he heard it. It was a young girls voice and she was screaming.  
  
He quickly threw a shirt on over his bare chest (Audience: Woo hoo!) and climbed quickly out of bed. Silently he snuck down the corridor, past Jacks cabin where he could hear the snoring of a sleeping Jack. He stopped right in front of Michaela's cabin where he could hear her shouting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The man slapped me hard and fast across the face. "Shut up ye' stupid girl!" He spat and hit me again. My dress was torn and I had bruises all up my arms. I felt him lower his body onto mine and I tried to scream. Suddenly a warm hand was placed on my cheek. "Michaela!" The man whispered. It wasn't the same man that had hit me though.  
  
My eyes flew open. There sitting beside me was Will. The moon shone into his chocolate brown eyes and I felt tears dwell up in my eyes. Will pulled me close and I cried. I could feel his heart steadily beating and I just lay there in his warm embrace.  
  
Just a second, I was in the arms of a married man! I sat bolt upright and shook my head. "I...I-" I stuttered. Will cut me off. "You were yelling in ye' sleep, lass. I'd thought I'd come an' see what was 'appening." Tears poured down my face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Will saw the tears well up in Caels' green eyes. How he longed to brush them away and tell her everything was okay. But he couldn't. She was Jacks sister and well she didn't care about him.  
  
Her face was pale as she sobbed into his chest. When she suddenly pulled back he knew why. He was meant to be a married man. I can do this. He thought. "I'm sorry Will, you'd better go. I don't want suspicions flying around and getting back to Elizabeth." This stopped will in his tracks and he stood there with a sad look on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I looked into Wills eyes as the sad look took over his tanned features. "It doesn't really matter, Elizabeth's dead." This cut the air like a steel knife.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Jack, are ye' sure this was a good idea? Bringin' ye' sister aboard?" Gibbs asked as they sat in the galley just before Caels arrived. "I'm sure she'll be fine." "Oh, it's bad luck te' have a woman on board." A superstitious look came across his face. "What's Anamaria, you idiot?" Jack laughed as he heard his wife call his name across the deck. 


End file.
